


Yukilisa 1

by Yukilisagodtier



Series: CatDogAU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: De verdad me hice una cuenta para esto?, F/F, alguien deténgame, catdog au, es muy adictivo poner etiquetas, la cuarentena me tiene mal, no sé qué hago con mi vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukilisagodtier/pseuds/Yukilisagodtier
Summary: — ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —La aludida salto al instante por el tono amenazante de la otra chica y rápidamente retiro su mano, casi como si se hubiera quemado al contacto.—N-no es lo que parece—
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Series: CatDogAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050920
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Yukilisa 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si realmente no se por que estoy haciendo esto solo léelo si lo odias por favor dime si te gusto también dime. Para eso existe la parte de comentarios <3

Si alguien le preguntara a Minato Yukina si se encontraba preocupada en ese preciso momento. Lo más probable es que esa persona solo recibiría una mirada fría y un siseo molesto.

Pero para el pesar de la misma Yukina esa pregunta no era necesaria, su cola siempre la traicionaba en situaciones asi y esta no sería la excepción, su extremidad se encontraba completamente erizada y gritaba peligro a cualquiera que pudiera verla. Las pocas personas que quedaban en los pasillos de la escuela se alejaban de manera cautelosa de la chica, una pequeña vista de reojo y se sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Yukina no podía pensar en mil escenarios y la mayoría de ellos solo consistían en cosas negativas, la preocupación la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, se sentía tan infantil y dramática era consciente de que estaba exagerando la situación pero a pesar de ser consciente no podía evitar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

La de cabellos plateados iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato de como otra chica de cabellos igualmente plateados se interponía en su camino, ocasionando una colisión algo intencionada si eso se puede entender de la sonrisa juguetona de la otra chica.

Las dos chicas se quedaron tendidas en el piso durante unos segundos hasta que la chica de pelo plateado con sonrisa juguetona decidió pararse y romper el silencio algo incomodo que se había formado.

— Minato-san ¿te encuentras bien? —

A pesar de que la voz de la otra chica era suave y adormilada no evito que Yukina se levantara casi como si le hubieran gritado en una de sus sensibles orejas.

—Lo siento Aoba-san no estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor—

— Oh ¿y qué te tiene tan preocupada entonces? Puedes hablar con Moca-chan si asi deseas—

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy preocupada? — Yukina sabía que no había razón para ser grosera pero no pudo evitar que esa pregunta saliera de forma algo agresiva.

—Lisa-san siempre habla de ti en el trabajo asi que quiero creer que te conozco al menos un poco… tampoco es que estés siendo sutil al respecto— agrego mientras miraba la cola de la chica completamente erizada, algo divertida.

Yukina se estremeció visiblemente apenas el nombre de sus preocupaciones salió de los labios de Moca, esto obviamente no paso desapercibido por la otra chica.

—Bueno si quieres te puedo decir donde esta—

— ¿Sabes donde esta? — En ese momento Yukina no sintió vergüenza ante su claro tono de desesperación.

—Oh claro que si, se encuentra en la enfermería aunque no creo…..—

Yukina ni siquiera dejo que Moca terminara y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería.

Sabía que una parte de ella tenía razón en cuanto a sus preocupaciones. Lisa siempre era la primera en llegar a su aula para que caminaran juntas a casa. Lisa siempre le mandaba un mensaje si sucedía algo y siempre era la primera en contestar sus mensajes. Ninguna de estas cosas paso por al menos media hora, era obvio que Yukina iba a estar preocupada.

La chica llego en un tiempo record a la puerta de la enfermería que se encontraba con un cartel de no molestar colgado justo afuera y sospechosamente cerrada por completo. Esto claramente no impidió que Yukina abriera la puerta de par en par.

Sus ojos ambarinos rápidamente escanearon la habitación a una velocidad inhumana y no pudieron evitar agrandarse como platos ante la escena que presenciaban.

Su mejor amiga estaba tirada en una de las camas de la enfermería aparentemente inconsciente y lo peor de todo es que esto no era lo que la tenía tan conmocionada.

Una chica alta y de pelo negro se encontraba justo al lado de su Lisa y estaba metiendo su mano dentro de la camisa de esta misma.

Yukina ni siquiera intento ocultar su rabia cuando finalmente hablo.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —

La aludida salto al instante por el tono amenazante de la otra chica y rápidamente retiro su mano, casi como si se hubiera quemado al contacto.  
La pelinegra se giro lentamente solo para encontrarse con la mirada más mortal que jamás había recibido de alguien y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta su historial problemático.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que se extendía de forma indefinida, pero parecía que la chica de cabellos plateados se estaba impacientando y estaba lista para atacar a la pelinegra en cualquier momento. Esta última claramente vio sus intenciones y trato de defenderse.

—N-no es lo que parece—

Probablemente esa no era la mejor elección de palabras ya que Yukina no parecía relajarse ni un poco, al contrario parecía que estaba más dispuesta a atacar que antes.

— Tienes diez segundos para intentar explicarte o te juro que no saldrás aquí con tus dos orejas—

Las orejas de la pelinegra se tensaron de manera inconsciente ante esa amenaza, la pelinegra asustada por esa nueva perspectiva decidió hablar.

—Bueno mi nombre es Shiro y…— Shiro ni siquiera pudo seguir con su explicación, antes de ser groseramente interrumpida.

¬—No me importa como mierda te llamas, solo me importa saber por qué le estabas metiendo mano a Lisa—

—Ella se dejo— soltó de manera inconsciente la chica sin darse cuenta de su error.

—Ella ¿qué? —

Yukina realmente estaba llegando a su límite, había sido una tarde bastante estresante por si sola pero esto era algo que definitivamente no podía manejar.

—E-espera déjame explicarte. Ella se ofreció de voluntaria—

— ¿Voluntaria? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso se ofreció como voluntaria para que la tocaras?— Yukina ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tiesa y erizada que se encontraba su cola al momento de pronunciar esas palabras.

—Bueno algo como eso— murmuro para si misma Shiro, rezando internamente para no ser escuchada — Estoy haciendo un experimento sobre la raza en particular de tu amiga y ella se ofreció como voluntaria para esto—

Yukina ante esta explicación pareció relajarse un poco. Para su pesar en realidad esa explicación tenía bastante sentido, mas teniendo en cuenta el contexto de su amiga.

Shiro se dio cuenta como la otra chica parecía comprarse su explicación aunque por alguna extraña razón también parecía algo deprimida. Realmente la pelinegra se sentía incomoda viendo a la peli plateada parada a un lado de la puerta que seguía abierta de par en par.

—Emmm ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? — finalmente Shiro decidió que lo mejor sería romper el silencio, aunque su pregunta había sido inocente, solo obtuvo una reacción algo agresiva.

—Claro que sí, si es verdad que solo es un examen con fines académicos entonces no deberías tener ningún problema… ¿O acaso si tienes algún problema? —

—No, p-por supuesto que no, no tengo ningún problema puedes sentarte en una de las sillas de ahí— Respondió Shiro aun claramente asustada por lo intimidante que era esta chica, mientras apuntaba a una esquina de la habitación.

Yukina decidió no contestar y camino silenciosamente hacia la silla de la esquina donde tenía el ángulo perfecto para vigilar a su ya denominada presa.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para las dos presentes. La pelinegra realmente intento retomar su exanimación de manera normal, pero podía sentir como la sangre recorría de forma tortuosa su espalda, claro ella sabía que no era real, pero era inevitable pensar en eso cuando podía sentir claramente las dagas que eran lanzadas a su espalda.

—Supongo que lo entiendo—murmuro para si misma.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

Shiro nuevamente no pudo evitar saltar ante el tono de voz tan agresivo, definitivamente nunca había conocido una chica tan intimidante en toda su vida.

—Me refiero, seguramente yo igual estaría enojada si encontrara a mi novia en una posición asi con otra chica ¿sabes? — Shiro se dio una palmada en la espalda mentalmente por haber dicho todo eso sin tartamudear.

Por primera vez desde que Yukina había entrado a la habitación su cola y su cara cambiaron dramáticamente.

Shiro vio con leve diversión como la pobre chica se ponía lo mas roja que podía ponerse una persona y su cola paso de estar completamente erizada a balancearse de manera casi sumisa.

Hubo un silencio que empezó a incomodar a la pelinegra asi que decidió darse vuelta y seguir con su exanimación, aunque en realidad ya había finalizado pero tenía curiosidad de la respuesta de la otra chica.

El silencio se extendió unos segundos más hasta que Yukina por fin pudo recomponerse.

—Ella no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga— Yukina realmente no sabe por qué se había sentido algo rara al decir esa respuesta casi como si estuviera mintiendo.

— ¿Y esperas a que me crea eso? —se burlo la pelinegra, mientras se giraba para mirar a Yukina.

— ¿Disculpa? — la cola que había permanecido quieta nuevamente empezada a erizarse de manera amenazadora.

— N-nada lo siento, simplemente creí que tu reacción había sido algo exagerada para ser solo una amiga— Shiro rápidamente aparto la mirada, podía sentir las dagas incrustadas en su cara.

Yukina parecía que nuevamente quería arrancarle las orejas a la pobre pelinegra que sintiendo el peligro decidió tomar la ruta más fácil. Tomando todas sus cosas salió corriendo por la puerta con la cola escondida entre las piernas.

Si alguien le preguntaba más tarde ese mismo día a Shiro porque huyo. Ella solo diría que realmente le gustaban sus orejas.

Yukina tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba sola en la enfermería con su mejor amiga aun inconsciente en una de las camas. No entendía por qué este pensamiento en particular la ponía algo nerviosa, esta situación ya había pasado muchas otras veces durante sus secciones de practica en su habitación ¿Qué tenia de diferente esta vez en comparación a las otras?

Casi como si pudiera sentir la angustia de su amiga Lisa empezó a despertarse claramente aturdida y sin tener idea de donde estaba. Pero casi como si fuera un instinto ligado a ella, pudo localizar a Yukina aun sentada en la esquina de la enfermería mirando fijamente un punto en particular del piso.

—Yukina ¿Estás bien? —

La aludida dio un pequeño salto y elevo la mirada hasta encontrarse directamente con la mirada de la dueña de todas sus dudas.

— Yukina… — Lisa quería repetir su pregunta pero fue silenciada al sentir como era rodeada por unos brazos que ya conocía bastante bien.

La cola de Lisa ante esa rara muestra de afecto empezó a moverse de un lado a otro mostrando el júbilo que esta acción traía al corazón de la morena.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Yukina rompió el abrazo y solo se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la otra.

—Estaba preocupada por ti—

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Lisa realmente parecía desconcertada ante esa idea, casi parecía que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que algo asi pudiera pasar.

— ¿Por qué? Probablemente será porque no me dijiste donde ibas a estar y te estuve esperando mas media hora en la entrada — El tono de Yukina salió un poco mas duro de lo que quería pero realmente se había preocupado al no tener noticias de su morena favorita.

La expresión de Lisa ante eso se volvió un poco culpable y su cola empezó a ir cada vez mas lento, como si sintiera avergonzada de algo.

Yukina al ver que su amiga no parecía querer decir nada siguió hablando—Aoba-san me dijo dónde podía encontrarte—

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron casi de manera cómica y su cola nuevamente traicionando sus emociones se escondió entre sus piernas.

Lisa al principio no quería decir nada y dejarlo pasar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría preguntándole a su amiga, asi que a pesar de tener miedo decidió hablar.

—Entonces… ¿lo sabes?—

Ni siquiera fue necesaria una respuesta verbal por parte de Yukina, con solo una mirada se podía saber que si lo sabía.

Por cada segundo que pasaban en silencio Lisa se sentía más asustada e insegura. Además la mueca de enojo de Yukina no ayuda a su creciente pánico.

—Tú sabes perfectamente que es lo que opino del tema— la mueca de Yukina se relajo al ver como las orejas de Lisa se escondían, claramente triste por la situación— Pero si realmente es lo que quieres hacer, entonces te apoyare—

Yukina vio con una sonrisa cariñosa como las orejas de Lisa se irguieron rápidamente y su cola empezó a moverse de lado a lado casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Gracias Yukina, te quiero— La sonrisa cariñosa de Lisa al decir esas palabras, parecía que podría derretir hasta el glacial mas frio. Incluyendo el corazón de la chica que estaba al frente suyo, aunque este ya había sido derretido hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo también te quiero a ti— Respondió sonrojándose un poco la de pelo plateado, antes de que la morena pudiera burlarse de esta situación. Yukina se paro y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes burlarse ella un poco de su amiga.

—Ahora apúrate, que voy a llegar tarde a casa por tu culpa—

Yukina no puedo evitar sonreír mientras atravesaba la puerta, sabía que su cambio de tono dejaría a su amiga perruna sin palabras.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la escuela no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente el por qué de sus nervios cuando se encontraba a solas con Lisa o porque tuvo ese impulso de abrazarla apenas la vio.

Yukina seguramente podía seguir más tiempo con esta línea de pensamiento, pero esta misma fue interrumpida, al escuchar los pasos apresurados de una confundida chica que no quería quedarse atrás.

Yukina ni siquiera trato de suprimir su sonrisa ante ese sonido que tan común se había vuelto a lo largo de su vida y que esperaba que permaneciera a su lado para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien no entendió a que me refiero con CatDog AU. Es simplemente que las personas están divididas en perros y gatos. Cada uno con su raza correspondiente ¿Por que hacerlo asi? ¿Acaso soy furra? No aun no llego aun punto de mi vida donde soy furra pero creo que cada día me acerco mas :( 
> 
> En realidad estoy pensando hacer otro fic, donde hable mas del AU en si. Asi que si a alguien le interesa tenga por seguro que sacare otra historia de esto. Con nuestras lesbianas favoritas de protagonistas claramente!!
> 
> PD; Tenga un buen día y tomen un vaso de agua.


End file.
